I Love You Rachel Berry
by ibuiltthesunforyou
Summary: What really happened in the beginning of season 3. Quinn's twin sister Charlotte gets sick of Quinn moping around the house so she decides to get what her sister wants most for her. Rachel Berry. Even if it means pretending to be her sister for a while. Hilarity ensues. Faberry with a touch of Charlie/Santana. Fluffy Oneshot that may turn into a story Review!


She walked into the school she'd heard so much about, puffing out a much needed breath of smoke and nicotine. No wonder her sister was so depressed. Charlie dropped her cigarette by the door, ignoring the potential fire hazard and running a hand through her stark pink hair. It didn't take more than a few stares for her to realize just how little people at this school had to do. She had gone to schools in France, Italy, - lesser exciting (to her) New York; yet she'd never found this obsession. Maybe she should've given Quinnie a little more credit.

Rolling her eyes, she walked down the hall, drawing about every eye in the place. But she was only looking for two, big, doe like, brown ones that her sister had talked about for at least the last 24 hours. Quinn of course, didn't know she was here.

It'd taken less than a week for Charlie to realize how messed up Quinn was. The blonde was alone, with their mother no less, and while she easily could've gone out and been making something new for herself, she'd been locked up in her room all summer. Charlie had only arrived at the tail end of it, but that didn't mean she couldn't turn Quinn's whole year around.

She looked around just about every corner of the school until she heard the faint, but beautiful singing that had to be who she was looking for. She chuckled to herself. Of course her sister would fall for the angelic type. After a quick peek, Charlotte saw the girl was alone in the Glee room, and as much as that probably shouldn't have been a thing given the supervision laws, it was great for Charlie.

Taking a breath, she bit her lip and began to rethink her plan. But then she remembered, she never had a plan.

She opened the door, walking in with a slight smirk as she saw the surprise on Rachel's face.

"Q-Quinn? Oh- I." She was speechless? That's hardly what Charlie had expected from Quinn's endless descriptions.

"Hi Rachel." She drawled, hearing the door closed behind her as she approached the smaller girl, the heels of her boots clicking against the floor.

Rachel's eyes were wide and confused as she took in 'Quinn's' new appearance. "This is- well I suppose new, I suppose over the-" Her breath caught as Charlie gripped her hips, the small brunette apparently becoming suddenly aware about how close she was.

"Yes. It's new. And it will probably change- maybe even tomorrow, given enough bleach. But you know what won't?"

Those doe eyes just stared at her, and she had to again try and hide her smirk. "W-what Quinn..?"

"The fact that I am utterly, unimaginably, irrevocably in love with you." Pressing up against Rachel, she did her best to mirror the look of complete adoration she'd seen on Quinn's face.

Rachel, apparently, was still speechless.

"And if you love me too, come to my house tonight, and show me. I can't kiss you now, but I have never wanted someone more than you. Body and soul. Believe me when I say that."

She gently let go of the girl, walking out of the choir room. She had to admit. It was kind of fun.

"Charlie-?!" Charlotte spun on her heel, a slight fear in her eyes as she saw Santana. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone around to see.

"Shhhhh!"

"Oh shut-"

She grabbed Santana by the wrist, tugging her into what she hoped was the girl's bathroom and locking the door behind her.

"What the fuck?!"

"I'm undercover." She said as seriously as she could without laughing; even as a little bit of fear of being exposed took over. Posing as Q was one thing. People finding out she'd done it was another.

"Undercover?" Santana asked, laughing gently and raising an eyebrow. Her hand reached out and grabbed at Charlie's tank top, gently tugging her towards her. "Would you like to be under my covers, _bella_?"

Charlie felt heat pool in her gut, her hands bracing on either side of the latina against the door. "You have a one track mind Lopez." She mumbled, very aware of how close their lips were.

"Maybe I do, but so do you _Fabray_." Charlotte's eyes fluttered closed at a soft tug in her hair, her hips holding onto the brunette's in a way that gave her slight déjà vu for a few moments ago. "Did you miss me, baby?" Santana whispered, just for them to hear. Her lips pressed against the column of Charlie's neck, soft and teasing.

The pink haired girl shivered, holding onto Santana tighter. "Fuck, you know I did. You know I always do." Her voice was shaky, but still quiet. This always seemed to happen when they were together, no matter how young or old they got. It was always just them. They forgot about the world when they were together.

Santana pulled back, one of her hands slipping gently to cup Charlotte's cheek, hazel eyes opening to stare back into honey brown. The tan girl swore she could feel the other girl's gaze deep in her bones. There was something so intense, so painfully penetrating about how Charlie looked at her. It made her knees a little bit weak. She leaned in for a kiss that had to be the most passionate that she'd had in a while, feeling her body being pressed up against the door, every part of her touching Charlie.

"Come home with me." Charlie whispered against her lips. And there's no way she could've said no.

* * *

Quinn pulled her hands through her short locks. She'd been awoken by her sister busting through the door a couple hours ago, Santana in tow, and she'd been smart enough not to follow or ask. But now she was just bored. It made her almost regret skipping school. Almost.

She flipped through a magazine idly before she was roused by a doorbell. Her doorbell. Assuming it was just her mother having lost her keys again, she walked to the door and opened it. In front of her was the last person she would've expected.

"Hello Quinn- oh you changed your hair, that was very quick."

"Wha-"

"I know you said tonight but I couldn't wait. And now that I've had some time to think I'm a little more prepared on what I'd like to say."

Rachel strolled past her like she owned the place, and all Quinn could do was close the door behind her. The blonde was reeling, more confused than anything. Rachel's presence confused her more than the comment about her hair; but it still made her realize.

She slowly, almost cautiously followed Rachel and sat down across from her on the couch. "Rache-"

The brunette held up a hand to silence her, making her raise an eyebrow. "Now Quinn, you got to talk, now it's my turn." Rachel took a deep breath, as if bracing herself before she met the blonde's eyes. A soft warmth spread in her chest as she saw hazel eyes. There was something about them that seemed different- from this morning, not otherwise. It'd be a journey from seeing disdain and hate in hazel eyes to kindness, and now; something new. "I'm not good at being concise; you know that as well as I do, probably better." That drew a smile from the blonde, the confusion in her eyes falling away slightly. "And I wrote out at least 4 different ways I could say this. All with different adjectives, different rational, even a song." That drew a laugh from Quinn that made Rachel blush. "But the only way I could think to admit this, other than just showing up, was just to be simple. And this has to be a first."

Rachel scooted closer over to Quinn, an amused look on the blonde's face. The amusement fell when Rachel cupped her cheek. "I love you, Quinn Fabray."

The adoration in Quinn's eyes looked so much more real than that morning, but Rachel chalked it up to the slight swirl of tears.

"I love you too, Rachel, I always, always have…" Quinn swore she was dreaming. That was the only explanation for all this confusion; for exactly what she'd always wanted showing up at her doorstep. And if it was a dream? She was going to take it for a ride. Her hands reached out and grabbed at Rachel's collar, tugging the brunette close in a warm kiss. The brunette's happy sounds of appreciation only further fogged up Quinn's head, only knowing she wanted closer, more- just _Rachel_.

It didn't take them long to end up laid out on the couch, Quinn on top of Rachel, taking advantage of the parental-less house as any teenagers would. They eventually had to pull back for air, Rachel's hands still gently holding Quinn's face in her hands, pure bliss written across her features. Quinn smiled up at her, biting her lip slightly as she laughed gently. "Pinch me. I'm dreaming." She said, only half kidding. "Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"You said to pinch you. I promise, you're not dreaming. I might be. I swear when you came to school this morn-"

"Wait, what?"

"When you came to the choir room-"

"When I what?"

"When you-.."

"..."

"Quinn?"

"CHARLIE CORDELIA FABRAY!"

Rachel's hands went to her ears, blinking at Quinn's sudden outburst. She'd thought they were alone- at least, Quinn said that her mother wasn't home, and she wasn't aware of any siblings. That is, until she followed Quinn's gaze up the stairs to see a half clothed Quinn. Wait- that didn't seem right. Her eyes widened in confusion, looking between the girl on the top of the stairs, the girl who had professed her love for her, and the one on top of her. The main difference? Pink hair. The second? One of them wasn't Quinn.

That's when she fainted.

* * *

"Rach? Honey?" Rachel woke up, sneezing slightly from the smelling salts placed under her nose, and opened her eyes to see three faces. Two of them identical, the other a smirking latina.

"You scared me." A blonde, the one she hoped was Quinn scooped her in her arms, a warm, slightly tear streaked face buried against Rachel's neck. On instinct, Rachel's hand went into Quinn's hair.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here?" She stared at who she assumed was 'Charlie' from Quinn's lap, her head still spinning. Part of her wanted to get up until she realized what was happening. But she really didn't mind being held by Quinn. The smell of vanilla and fresh soap, and the way she was being held making her think that it was most likely.. _her_ Quinn.

"My sister's kind of a pussy." The pink haired girl threw out as if it was nothing, as if it wasn't confusing at all. She seemed more concerned in getting Santana in her lap than anything.

It took Rachel a few moments to respond. She watched at the slightly forceful movements of Charlie. Not mean, but they lacked the grace of Quinn. The way her arms moved, the way her muscled formed… Rachel had watched Quinn for a long time. At one time, it was jealousy. Then, sometime before she realized it changing, it was admiration. Even adoration. She settled more into Quinn's lap, her frozen hand gently running through blonde streaks, feeling Quinn relax slightly in her arms. "That still doesn't explain things completely. And Quinn is not a _pussy_." Her face showed her disdain for the word.

"I don't even know what's happening." Quinn murmured against Rachel's neck, the vibrations making Rachel shiver.

"I got tired of Q moping around. So I decided Rach here should know what everyone in the state does."

"What?" Quinn pulled away from Rachel, turning to look at Charlie, feeling a slight anger swell at the cocky smirk on her sister's cheeks. Santana was surprisingly silent during the conversation, but Quinn was used to the silence when Charlotte was in town. The latina's head lay on the pink haired girl's shoulder, her eyes closed, completely unaware of the conflict around her.

"I told her, Q. I told her you loved her."

"You pretended you were Quinn." Rachel said, raising her eyebrows in accusation.

"That could've been our secret, shortie."

"You pretended you were me?!"

"Chill, Q. It was for like, a minute."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You tell me you wouldn't do the same thing. It was easy. It was _true_."

"You should've waited until I was ready. It wasn't your choice."

" _Bullshit_. You've been ready. You've just been too pussy to tell her."

"And you haven't?" Quinn's eyes flicked towards Santana, watching her anger be mirrored on Charlie's face.

"We're not **fucking** talking about me."

"You sure about that?"

"You're fucking welcome."

Charlie picked Santana up bridal style, ignoring the confusion and string of spanish curses as she stomped up the stairs.

"So…" Rachel said after a couple moments, still on Quinn's lap.

"I'm so sorry." Quinn said quickly, looking up at Rachel.

"Why're you sorry?" The brunette said, an amused smile on her lips as she reached her hands back up to run through Quinn's hair.

The blonde's eyes fluttered slightly at the soft touch. "For this. For her."

"It's not your fault." Rachel said gently, tipping Quinn's chin up and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "Besides. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now. So I will be thanking her after I stop being angry with her for stolen identity, because I'm happier right now than I've ever been. Besides maybe when I got my first trophy at 7."

Quinn chuckled lightly, rubbing her nose gently at Rachel's in an eskimo kiss, drawing a giggle from the smaller girl. She reminded herself as she pressed another kiss to _her_ Rachel's lips, to thank her sister later. And maybe give her and Santana the house to themselves sometime.


End file.
